Manufacturers and retailers of electrical cables are presented with the problem that electrical equipment is manufactured with a variety of different terminals to which the electrical cables are to be connected. To ensure that an end user's needs will be met, the cable manufacturer either has to make a wide range of products differing only in the connectors used, or the retailer or end user has to fit the particular connector required by the electrical equipment. This places additional burdens on the manufacturer and the retailer, and is often inconvenient for the end user.
This is particularly true in the professional and home audiovisual arts, where cabling and interconnects are sophisticated and expensive.
Existing modular connectors have been found to provide unsatisfactory signal transmission and unreliable physical connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector which permits the rapid interchange of conventional connector ends, while providing a secure and reliable electrical connection.